


Destiny

by TaraTyler



Series: AvaLance Shots [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant Description of Violence, F/F, Injury, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Ava gets hurt and the team works to get her back to the Waverider in time to heal





	Destiny

“Alright, Ava. Come on, baby. I need you to stay with me.” Sara said in a desperate tone of voice the other Legends had never heard before. Collectively, the group met one another’s eyes and determined that they did not like the way it sounded. None of them ever wanted to hear it again. “We are… we are going to get you back to the Waverider and Gideon is going to patch you right up. You are going to be just fine.”

Sara wasn’t even sure she believed herself. She wanted to, certainly, but her heart had stopped, stuck in her throat. Sara was completely terrified and all she could possibly do was attempt to comfort Ava and herself as Ray Palmer ever so gently carried Ava. They raced to the jump ship and Sara moved so Ava’s head could rest in her lap. She looked down as she stroked Ava’s hair and stopped. Sara’s hands were leaving sticky, bloody, trails in the long golden locks.

“If I can ignore destiny,” Sara leaned down next to Ava’s ear and whispered despite her assumption that Ava wouldn’t be able to hear her words. “So can you. You are so much stronger than I ever could be, Ava. We are going to be okay. You will be just fine.”

She was kicking herself. Despite all her abilities, Sara was unable to help the woman she loved. This exact scenario was half of the reason she couldn’t bring herself to allow her heart to fall for Ava in the first place. She had known Ava wasn’t going to give up her high-risk lifestyle, just like Sara would never have given up on her own. Sara had lost so much already, her heart would likely give out completely if anything were to happen to Ava. Sara had lost so much already in her life, and her team knew that. Zari put an arm gently around Sara’s shoulders and could feel her captain trembling. Zari squeezed.

When Ray heard that the jump ship was fully docked, he moved to pick Ava back up. Sara waved him off and lifted her up on her own power. “Let’s go, baby.” she whispered to the unconscious form in her arms. The amount of red on that usually perfectly crisp white shirt made her feel sick at her stomach. Ava choked and coughed, a nervous wheeze in her chest.

“Ava, Ava, can you hear me?” Sara asked as she delivered her to the medical-pod for Gideon to begin her work. “I’m here, Aves. I’m here.” She squeezed Ava’s hand.

“Sara?” Ava choked. Gideon began to run the scanner over her. Sara couldn’t allow herself to look over at the screen showing Ava’s current status of health. “It’s okay, please don’t...cry.”

Ava only got the last word out on a whisper after Gideon announced having sedated Director Sharpe.

“I wish it had been me.” Sara said softly enough that only Zari who still stood beside of her heard. To her credit, she said nothing in response, only pulling Sara in closer.


End file.
